


broken over you

by yoursoftskin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot, Yeonjun has mechanic arm
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursoftskin/pseuds/yoursoftskin
Summary: Soobin bu çehreyi ezbere biliyordu. Karşısındaki zedelenmiş beyaz ten de parlak mavi saçlar da hatta ışıldayan büyük gözlerdeki kırılgan ifade de tanıdıktı işte. Kan ter içinde uyandığı kabuslarından, asla gerçeğine kavuşamayacağını bildiği gündüz düşlerinden, ölümden doğarken aklına gelen her anıdan tanıyordu.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 2





	broken over you

Soobin yüreğine çöken ağırlığın ne olduğunu çok iyi biliyordu. Ödemesi gereken kefaretindi bu ağırlık. İşlediği her günahın tatlı sızısı.

Koştu, kurumuş kan ellerini kaşındırsa da bardaktan boşanırcasına yağan yağmura rağmen kanın ekşi kokusu genzini doldursa da koştu. Karşısında nükseden sızısının tek ve en anlamlı sebebiyle karşılaşana dek koştu. Kemiklerine dek işleyen sağanağın altında, işlek bir yolun tam ortasında, ellerinde oyma hançerler ve onun üzerinde bir başkasının kanı; (Tanrı biliyor ya Soobin o an elindeki kuru kanın kokusunu da artık duymuyordu.) tam o anda, iki soluk arasında zaman sanki donup kalmıştı.

Soobin bu çehreyi ezbere biliyordu. Karşısındaki zedelenmiş beyaz ten de parlak mavi saçlar da hatta ışıldayan büyük gözlerdeki kırılgan ifade de tanıdıktı işte. Kan ter içinde uyandığı kabuslarından, asla gerçeğine kavuşamayacağını bildiği gündüz düşlerinden, ölümden doğarken aklına gelen her anıdan tanıyordu.

Ağlamaklı bir ifade sinmiş gözleri uzun uzun Soobin'i izliyordu yine ve Soobin şiddetli yağmurun altında kırıntılarına değin parçalanacak gibi hissetti.

"Yeonjun?"

Yeonjun cevap vermedi, yaralı alt dudağı hafifçe kıvrıldı. Soobin, Yeonjun'un da göğüs kafesinde uçuşan hissin sıcaklığını anımsayıp anımsamadığını merak etti.

Soobin "Yararlanmışsın." diye sorma cesareti gösterebildi asırlar gibi gelen bir sürenin sonunda.

Öpemediği, öpse doyamayacağı çehrede asılı kalan morlukları, yaraları kast etti. Sağ avuç içinden akan kanın elinde tuttuğu mekanik kolu boyamasını kast etti. Etten gerçek bir kolun olması gereken yerdeki koca boşluğu kast etti. Omuzlarına saplanmış vidaların altında çürürcesine moraran tenini kast etti.

"Aslında öleceğim sandım. Gerçek kolumdan daha çok canımı yaktı bu kez." 

Soobin yeniden, önce Yeonjun'un omzundan aşağıya yağmur çarptıkça sızlayan elektrik kıvılcımlarına ardından sağ eliyle sıkıca kavradığı mekanik sol koluna baktı. Ne yaşanmıştı da böyle çekip koparmışlardı?

Düşüncesi Soobin'in kendi omuzlarına saplanan başka bir acıya sebep oldu.

"Defalarca ölümünü izlemiş birine bunu söyleme. Hâlâ iblislerimi avlamayı bitirmedim, bu sefer de seninle gelemem."

Yeonjun'un ölümlerinin hepsinde oradaydı Soobin, hepsinde çabalamış yine de engel olamamıştı. Her acınası hayatında, Yeonjun'un her şeyini mahvediyordu fakat Yeonjun her hayatta da yine kendisini buluyor; aynı gözlerle bakıyordu. Ruhunu delik deşik etmiş birine bakmaması gereken o bakışı yok muydu, Soobin o bakışlardaki hiçbir duygunun ağırlığını kaldıramıyordu.

Yeonjun kristal damlalarla dolmuş gözlerini kırpışırdı; her yeri ağrıyor, bedeni geçen akımdan zangır zangır titriyordu ama sorun değildi, hiçbiri kalbi kadar acımıyordu bile.

"Peki, beni tamir edemez misin?"

Soobin iki adım yaklaştı. Dokunmaya çok korkuyordu çünkü Yeonjun elleri altından kayıp gidecek, sonsuza dek kül olacak gibi bakıyordu bu kez.

"Edemem. Ben sadece yok etmeyi biliyorum."

Ikisi de sessiz kaldı. Yeonjun geri çekildi.

"Belki başka bir sefere?"

Elmacık kemiklerinden çenesine akan binlerce damla, teninin en altına dek inen bir ürpertiyle geçip gitti. Yeonjun ile binlerce hayat, binlerce geçmiş hatta gelecek düşündü. Hepsi birer gök taşı gibi kayıp gitti zihninden.

"Belki. Belki bambaşka bir hayatta."

Ellerini kana bulamadığı, iki hançerden daha fazlasına sahip olduğu, Yeonjun'u tek parça tutabilecek kadar güçlü olduğu, onu sonsuz bir aşkla sevebilecek kadar onurlu olduğu, şimdiki kadar yalan ve hırs dolu olmadığı bambaşka bir hayatta.

Yeonjun onu düşüncelerini dinler gibi izledi bir süre daha.

"O zaman ben, beni düzeltecek başka birini aramalıyım ya da sadece son vermeliyim."

Soobin 'neye?' diye sormadı, Yeonjun da cevaplamadı. Gözleri uzun bir arayışın ardından kesişti. Bu his iki dünyanın çarpışması kadar hararetliydi yine de kimse gözlerini kaçırmadı. Hasretle, yaşanamayan her şeyin burukluğu ve yaşanan her şeyin günahıyla baktılar birbirlerine.

Soobin, her şey yeniden akışına döndüğünde; Yeonjun yanından geçip gittiğinde derin bir nefes aldı. Dinmemiş yağmurun altında parlak mavi saçlar tamamen kaybolana dek orada kaldı.


End file.
